lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nora Lemori
Nora Lemori was a female Challenger that competed in The White Games. She hailed from the United States. Overall she placed 24th out of 24. 'Early Life' Nora was born in a relatively ordinary, common lower middle-class family in the United States. Ever since she was a small child, her parents are often wandering aimlessly and hopping into odd jobs. She has a better relationship with her father, however, as he is always there when she needs him. She loves her mother deeply as well. They've had enough money to get by for now, but with her mother expecting, everyone's a little worried about it. At school she's relatively well-known, and has a small group of friends. She is frequently part of the commity for school events, and tends to take part in multiple tasks, even if other people protest. 'Personality' Nora is the ultimate goody two-shoes. Ever since she was able to talk she has been overly-considerate and helpful. She has a knack for organization and cleaning, and is a little OCD about those sort of things. She is quite book-smart, but has little knowledge in the way of the street. 'Appearance' Nora is rather short standing at 5'3, but a good weight for her size. She has straight strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a little button nose. 'Rankings' 'Games' Nora was among the twenty-four teenagers choosen for The White Games. During the first three hours of the program, Nora wandered around the island aimlessly, in an attempt to find supplies. However, her plan failed, as she was empty-handed when she was spotted by Imogen Sykes and Oreo Dutton, who had formed an alliance. Nora, however, did not notice their presence. To her surprise, however, she was being observed by another challenger, Nero Shock. As she took note of his presence, she began screaming and crying for help, to which Imogen tried to help her, only to be pushed back by Oreo, who was aware that there was nothing they could do. Nero then managed to tackle her down, pinning her arms to the ground with his knees and using one hand to hold her head in place, before repeatedly slamming a huge rock against her skull with the other. The shards of her cracked cranium soon punctured her brain, causing her death. Kills N/A Allies N/A Other Killed by: Nero Shock 'Aftermath' Imogen was absolutely traumatized and horrified by Nora's brutal death, however, she knew that there was nothing she could do in order to help her. Nero did not show any remorse over killing her, nor did Oreo for ignoring her pleas for help, even though she was in fact upset for not being able to help her, as revealed later on. Both girls were deeply affected by Nora's death, to the point where Oreo had nightmares about her gruesome death, and Imogen was hesitant to trust any other Challenger besides Oreo. 'Trivia' * Nora was the first fatality of The White Games. *Nora was one of five Challengers not to receive a PoV during The White Games. The other four are Nicolò Ambrosini, Ali Ajmal, Nero Shock, & Jotaro Kujo. Category:Females Category:Knife Users Category:15 year olds Category:The White Games Category:24th Place Category:Last Place